Invisible Touch
by Skyblaze
Summary: G1 SLASH - Season 3 fic - Starscream is a bored ghost and Rodimus Prime has insomnia. Starscream decides to solve both their problems.


**Invisible Touch**

Authors Notes - Transformers and related characters belong to the Almighty Hasbro.

This fic is dedicated to Moogle Girl, as a response to the 'Exorcism Injury' fic.

It was a reasonably well-known fact among the higher-ranked Autobots that Rodimus Prime often had trouble recharging.

He would toss and turn, and pace and fidget, unable to relax enough to slip into recharge mode, his mind too absorbed with his many new responsibilities to wind down properly.

Tonight was no exception.

Even though he'd been on Earth for quite awhile now, he had never truly got used to the rigid circadian rhythms humans were forced to stick to, no matter how much Jazz insisted that it was the pulse-beat of the planet and all Autobots should learn to dance to that alien beat. It had never resonated with him. At least it was dark outside, and the blanket of stars above reminded him a little of Cybertron's endless, lonely sky. Sadly, this didn't make recharge any easier to obtain.

With a sigh, he shifted onto his side, feeling the edge of his spoiler scrape across the recharge plate.

"You'll leave scratches if you keep doing that..." A slightly echoing voice came from nowhere.

Rodimus sat straight up, looking around his quarters, only to realise no one was there. Tempted though he was to draw his gun from subspace, he recognised that it would do him absolutely no good.

"Starscream," He almost growled, "What do you want now?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Starscream's high-pitched voice replied in a strangely teasing tone.

"You usually do," Rodimus replied flatly, "Even if it's just to cause trouble,"

Starscream's response to that was to laugh that unmistakable cackle of his.

"Well, you did tell me to leave Red Alert and Teletraan 3 alone, so I had to find other forms of entertainment," There was definite amusement in the Starscream's voice, now, though Rodimus still hadn't caught a glimpse of the spectral Seeker.

"And you picked me? I'm flattered," Rodimus said, sarcasm fair dripping from his words.

"You should be," The disembodied voice whispered, and Rodimus felt his air intakes cycle as he realised those particular words had come from right next to his left audio sensor.

A phantom touch suddenly whispered across his spoiler, teasing across the central ridge and down to tickle the bottom edge - the edge that faced forward and caught the wind when he was in alt-mode. Rodimus only just managed to catch his gasp as a wave of pure sensation shot through him at that delicate ghostly touch. He wondered how exactly a ghost - who was by definition, insubstantial - managed to produce such purely physical sensations in his frame.

"This is pretty," Starscream's voice rasped in his audio sensor again as those insubstantial fingertips continued to play with his spoiler, "It reminds me of wings," Rodimus still couldn't see the Seeker, but he knew the dead Decepticon was smirking, "I wonder if they're as sensitive as a Seeker's wings?"

Starscream's touch became firmer, then, and Rodimus ceased to question how it was possible and wave after wave of delicious fiery shivers burned through him to pool in his laser core. His intakes cycled almost frantically as he felt his core temperature rise, and this time he was completely unable to stifle the desperate moan that rose in his vocaliser.  

"Star...Starscream," Rodimus managed to gasp, "What are you doing?"

"Why Rodimus," Starscream replied in the low purr that signified him as his most charming and most dangerous, "I'm having fun with you, of course,"

Rodimus then felt the touches move, spreading down across his back, teasing his sides and chest plate with a cold fire that left him gasping, fuel pump hammering, laser core pulsing in an erratic rhythm.

It occurred to Rodimus that he could just run, get away from the dangerous Decepticon spectre haunting his quarters, but for some reason, he couldn't quite convince his body to obey.

A cackle echoed through the room, "Don't worry Rodimus," Starscream said, "I'm sure we'll both be very...entertained."


End file.
